


Scotty's Never been much of a Blusher

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Im Sorry Kat, skatty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: A SUPER DUPER LATE secret Cupid thing for one of my best friends Kat <3 IM SO SORRY I LOVE YOU HONEY!!





	

Scotty was ashamed to say that it took him ten visits to notice the lovely girl behind the counter at the cafe. Ten visits, and she had served him every time, he was sure, but he was always so engaged with his work that he just hadn't noticed.

  
He noticed now, though. He'd finally finished his assignment on warp core technology when she had come over with a pastry and a smile.   
"On the house. You look like you could use it." She had said, blue lipstick matching her blue shirt under her work apron.

  
She smiled at him as he left and he felt himself blushing to the tips of his ears.

  
\----------

  
The next time Scotty went in, he made sure to look at her name tag. Kat. Her name was Kat. A cup slid across the counter and she smiled at him.   
"You get the same thing every time." She shrugged, smiling like it was no big deal. He felt himself blushing again, and could only nod his thanks as he took the cup, paid, and went to sit at one of the open tables.

  
He had really meant to work on his design assignment, but he kept looking back up at the girl. She had a gold headband through her striking red hair today, and it looked amazing on her.

  
Once the shop quietened some, Kat pulled out a PADD- an academy PADD. The lass was working herself full time and attending classes? Lord, she was a dedicated one, this one. But watching her work just reminded him of his own assignment, so his mind turned back to his work.

  
Kat bought him another pastry on the house. He left a very large tip.

  
\----------

  
"Mornin' lassie. Good to see ya again." Scotty greeted Kat, taking the cup that was already on the counter for him.   
"Morning Scotty. How did you go with that design assignment?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his sigh.

  
"I don't think my instructor understood what I was going for." He answered, running a hand through his hair. He fought down a blush as Kat smirked at him, pulling a pen out of her apron.

  
"Give me your hand."   
"What?"   
"Your hand. Give it."   
"Uhh."   
"Scotty."

  
He swallowed and did as she said, holding his arm out and watching her write numbers into his skin. He blinked as he looked between his hand and her, unsure what this was. Kat laughed and rolled her eyes.   
"Call me, Scotty. I might be able to help you translate your papers."

  
Scotty nodded and deliberately did not run from the restaurant with his face flushed bright red.

  
\----------

  
They're in the middle of writing a paper together on their compulsory xeno-ethics course when Kat turned to him and said;   
"You know I gave you my number so you could ask me on a date, right?"

  
Scotty choked on his coffee.

  
\----------

  
Kat looked gorgeous, her eyes shining gold with make up, her hair pinned up intricately.   
"You look as beautiful as the day I met'cha." Scotty grinned, offering the girl his arm. Kat laughed at him and took it.   
"You don't remember the day we met, Monty."   
"Aye. But you still looked beautiful."

  
Kat looked gorgeous when she blushed.

  
\----------

  
"What will we do if we end up on separate ships?" Kat asked quietly one night over tubs of ice cream, biting her lip as she stabbed the frozen substance with her spoon.

  
Scotty reached over and took her hand. "I wouldn't worry about that, lass. I have a feeling things'll work out for us." That only caused her to glare at him.   
"What did you do?!"   
"Aye, well..."   
"Monty!"

  
\----------

  
They decided to open them together, after the graduation ceremony and after all the parties they got dragged to.

  
They grinned at each other, slightly nervous, each of them taking deep breaths before opening their ship assignments.

  
Kat sucked in a breath and wrapped an arm around Scotty's.

  
They were on different ships.

  
\----------

  
Scotty was deep in plans with Spock about adjustments to the engines, when a new lieutenant placed a cup of coffee by his elbow. He thanked her absently and took a sip before going on talking.

  
It took him almost the whole cup for him to realise it wasn't replicator coffee, and just which cup of coffee it tasted like.

  
But the lieutenant was gone by the time he looked around to find her.

  
\----------

  
Seven years since Scotty had seen her. Assigned to different ships, they had kept in contact for a while, but the distance had been too much. They had just lost contact with each other.

  
But there she was. Kat. Her gold eyelids matching that same old gold headband. She placed another coffee down in front of him and slipped into the chair across from him.

  
"You didn't notice me last time. Felt kinda familiar." She smiled, her face lighting up the way it always had.

  
Scotty felt himself blush.


End file.
